Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 56
by dementedducky
Summary: As the wedding draws closer there is another day of fun to be had


*With the wedding only 4 days away Brendan ups the ante for his dancing lessons and goes first thing in the morning always returning before the others are awake. His dance teacher constantly praises him for his constant improvement. When he gets home he makes the kids cereal and announces the task for the day*

"So today kids how do you fancy going to the fair and circus? They're only in town for two days and I have tickets for the show later this evening and then we can go on the rides and games first?" Brendan announces

The kids, who were previously sleepy and rubbing their eyes and yawning, suddenly perk up.

"Really daddy Brendan? We're going to the circus?"

"Yeah"

"Can we have candyfloss?"

"Course you can Lucas"

"And me?"

"Course Leah"

They get ready around 11am and Brendan drives them to the fair. There are rides and flashing lights everywhere and a massive tent at one end for the circus show. They're not due to see it until 6pm so they've got plenty of time to kill. Brendan first takes the kids to a hook the duck game and Ste helps Leah whilst Brendan kneels down behind Lucas and helps him hook several ducks. Leah and Ste win two teddies and a chocolate bar and Lucas wins a toy car and a chocolate bar which he generously insists on giving to Brendan. Leah then gives Ste a bear as she had already eaten the chocolate bar.

Next is the coconut shy and both the kids don't really want a go as neither have the strength or hand eye co ordination to knock them down so Brendan has a go and knocks them all over on his first attempt. The woman running the stall flashes Brendan a gorgeous smile and comments on his strength.

"So… where's the kids mummy?" she says in a wasted attempt of being seductive.

"Our mummy's working with poorly animals in Africa but it's ok because I'm lucky I have two daddies and a mummy!" Leah says to the now blushing women

They head over to a food stand and get burger and hot dogs and sit at a plastic table so the kids don't drop anything. After this the kids complain they need a wee so they head over to the porta-loos.

Once they're all done it's time for more games. Leah and Lucas have a go one the crane machines but win nothing then they head over to a basketball game.

Brendan pays for him and Ste to have a go each and both the kids help. Brendan picks up Leah and Lucas is in Ste's arms and they all start throwing balls, both the children getting super excited every time they manage to score a basket. They all receive medium teddies for such good scores and Brendan realises he's going to be going back with a very full car at this rate.

Now their tummy's have settled after eating lunch they all go on some rides. They go on one called the jumping jack first and it lifts up high and then drops a little, goes up again drops further and they're left bouncing up and down until the ride is over. The kids then want a go on this little round about so Ste and Brendan stand arm in arm watching as the kids go around and around. Leah sitting on a pony and Lucas "driving" a boat. Both kids frantically wave every time they go past Brendan and Ste.

Another trip to the toilet and then the kids find a game where you can win goldfish. It's a darts game and the kids no they'd have no hope. They have to score at least 180 to get a goldfish and then once you get a bulls eye there's massive teddy bears as prizes. Ste and Brendan both have a go and Brendan scores 260 so is given a gold fish and Ste narrowly misses only scoring 140 so they have another go each and Ste manages a bulls eye and then a further 180 on top of it (the stall guy says the score goes back to 0 for the remaining darts) and then Brendan managed to get a bulls eye too. The kids skip along with their goldfishes in a bag whilst Ste and Brendan walk around trying to carry all these won teddies. Brendan decides that before going to the circus they should make a drop off trip to the car. He buys a buckets first to securely hold the gold fish bags in there and then with great difficulty they squeeze all the bears and toys into the boot of the car too.

Finally it's time for the circus and they all make their away to the massive tent and hand in their tickets. They take their seats and a large man comes out and tells them all that he is the ring master. He then brings out 4 clowns. Beppo, Jacko, Hoppo and Freddo. They throw pies at each other and fall over themselves and banana peels before eventually walking off. Then they're followed by an amazing tight rope walker who also rides a unicycle over the thin rope who makes it look so simple. Then enters the incredible acrobats. Their youngest being not much older than Leah. All wearing magnificent sparkly outfits in all colours of the rainbow. After a much needed break (both kids were desperate for a wee but didn't want to miss the show) they were back and Ste had got them all light up wands. A little while later an elephant is brought out and each child is allowed to sit on it's back and have a photo if they wish. Leah and Lucas ask to go up and Ste and Brendan let them. When it's their turn Lucas doesn't want to go up alone so Leah sits behind him and they have their photos and climb back down the ladder. Leah is given two small photos on the way back of them on the elephant and she gives them to Brendan and Ste. A little while later after the ring master has done his tricks and everyone has come out for a final round of applause everyone leaves. They head back to the car and Brendan, true to his promise, picks up four bags of candyfloss on the way out with the understanding that they can have some now after tea and the rest tomorrow. On the way home Brendan stops off at a drive through McDonalds and gets the kids a happy meal each and him and Ste get a meal each. They park the car in the car park and eat up before heading home happy, full tummies and exhausted from an amazing day out.


End file.
